Besame Mucho
by Venus Syrinx
Summary: "So Romano," Spain said, "Besame mucho and make all my dreams come true?" This is so not happening to me DAMMIT! Spain x Romano!


Hello~

This is my first time writing Spain x S. Itlay! So I'm sorry if they're OOC.

I proof read this but I'm still not so sure about it, so just correct me :D

This is a somehow song fic. But I can't really call it a song fic since the story isn't like the song. What.

Okay, that was confusing.

Nevertheless, I was listening to the Beatles and was inspired.

Go google up the song!

_Besame Mucho_ by the Beatles. Sung by Sir Paul McCartney. Composed by Consuelo(?) Velazquez and translated by an Englishman with the last name of Skylar.

I know it was a Mexican who composed_ Besame Mucho_ but Mexico was a colony of Spain right? Making it kinda… Similar in Music? I hope… Please forgive me! But the song is very romantic to listen to. And very Antonio. Therefore, very Spanish.

Besame Mucho, Spanish for kiss me a lot… Or so I think. Sorry, too lazy to check on a translator. *Hides on my closet *

No historical whatsoever here…

I recommend you to search the song on YouTube while reading this. Or at least listen to the song once.

* * *

'How did I end up being held down by Feliciano on a chair again?' Romano thought to himself as he stared, or glared at the Spaniard in front of him holding a guitar while a spotlight on him. Behind him, concealed in the darkness were other Spanish instrumentalists. The house light of the World Conference Room was off. How the fuck did a spot light get there, he didn't care. For he is about to face the most embarrassing moment of his life for soon, a spotlight shone on Romano too.

'FUCK IT!' Romano thought. 'What the fuck is this bastard Spain thinking?'

He absolutely has no idea why as soon as he entered the World Conference Room, his _fratello _suddenly dragged him to a chair and despite his cry of protests, he was held down by his weakling of a little brother.

The Spaniard suddenly cleared his throat. Romano looked at Spain. He was wearing a white polo that was unbuttoned on the first three, or four buttons, revealing his chest that looks so gor- Gory! Romano thought to himself.

"I have planned this very special presentation for my most beloved Romano." Spain said.

"You b- hmpf!" Veneziano's hand flew to Romano's mouth to prevent him from saying more.

"_Fratello_!" Veneziano exclaimed loud enough only for Romano to hear. "This is big brother Spain's big performance! Please just seat and watch him." Veneziano begged. Romano struggled to get his brother's hand off his mouth. With success, he straightened himself and looked, no glared, at the Spaniard.

"Romano," Spain started. "This is for you." He started playing a Spanish sounding song.

"_Besame_,"

His jaw dropped. FUCK NO! Romano thought as Spain sang. This is a disaster. The first word is a prediction.

Germany face palmed.

Prussia, France, Veneziano and even America cheered on Spain.

Hungary immediately took videos and pictures.

Romano was turning as red as a tomato by now. It was only the first line of the song.

"_Besame mucho_…" _Mio Dio_! Why don't you take me now? Romano thought as the Spaniard continued singing.

_Each time I bring you a kiss_

I hear music divine

_So besame besame mucho_

'He's really got to tell the whole world that he kisses me!' Romano thought. 'I was caught off guard those times dammit!'

_I love you forever _

_Say that you'll always be mine _

_Cha-cha-boom!_

_Dearest one, if you should leave me_

_Then each little dream will take wings_

_And my life would be through_

"Ve~ _Fratello_, isn't big brother Spain the world's greatest lover?" Veneziano mused, touched by the Spaniards effort on singing his love for his brother. "I wish Germany was this sweet-"

"Shut up you idiot! This is so fucking embarrassing!"

"Oh besame besame mucho" NEVER! DAMMIT!

_Ooh I love you forever_

_You make all my dreams come true_

_Ooh this joy is something new_

_My arms they're holding you_

_I never knew this thrill before_

'_Mio Dio_! Don't come any closer!' Romano thought as the Spaniard walked dramatically to Romano and knelt down in front of him. Romano's eye twitched. He wanted to run. But he couldn't he was too shy and embarrassed and was being held down by his brother on his shoulder.

Romano was therefore forced to look at his, uh, lover.

Who ever thought I'd be

_Holding you close to me_

_Whispering, "It's you I adore"_

'This is so not fucking happening.' Romano thought as the Spaniard totally forgot about his guitar playing and just serenading Romano with overly dramatic hand gestures while on his knees and holding Romano's hand.

'When the fuck did he get hold of my hand?' Romano thought and tried to grab his hand away but boss Spain was strong and their struggle was not visible to the crowd due to the extreme strength of boss Spain that Romano was defeated.

Spain grabbed both of Romano's hand and looked at him in the eye. Romano looked at him seriously. He saw that this was the passionate side and somehow a part of the boss Spain was showing. He decided to give up his struggle on embarrassment. 'If this is boss Spain…' He knew there's no use if that was the case.

_Yes so dearest one, if you should leave me_

_Then each little dreams will take wings_

_And my life would be through_

Spain closed their distance suddenly, as if they were dancing tango. Yet, Romano was still seating though on his own accord now (and not just because he was held down by his brother).

_Oh so besame besame mucho_

_Yeah I love you forever_

_Make all my dreams come true_

_Ooh this joy is something new_

Still hand on hand and eye to eye, Spain pulled Roman to his feet and started swaying with him, still singing to the tune.

_My arms are holding you_

_I never knew this thrill before_

_Who ever thought I'd be_

_Holding you close to me_

_Whispering, "it's you I adore"_

_Oh so dearest one, if you should leave me_

_Then each little dream will take wings_

_And my life would be through_

_Oh so besame besame mucho_

_I love you forever_

_Make all my dreams come true_

_Ooh love you for ever_

_Make all my dreams come true_

_Ooh love you for ever_

_Make all my dreams come true_

All the nations clapped. Prussia, France cheered for their friend. Hungary cheered because of the boy love. America cheered because… It's America. What can we do, he's a loud nation.

"So Romano," Spain said, "_Besame mucho_ and make all my dreams come true_?"_

"YOU BASTARD! NO!" Romano said as he head-butt Spain and kicked his legs immediately after.

"Ow! Romano!" Spain called out dramatically to Romano who started to walk away as soon as the event had sunk into him and started to turn as red as a tomato.

The room became silent. All eyes were on Spain and Romano. Romano stopped walking. He turned around and looked at Spain straight in the eye, face as red as a tomato. Expression dead serious. It was scary. But not for the Spaniard.

"And Spain. I'm coming over tonight." Spain's face lit up as soon as the word left Romano's lips. It was his biggest smile ever. "Jackass." Romano addressed him quietly then made his way out of the ever-humiliating setting.

* * *

Ooohhh... What willl they do in Spain's house? D:

Should I write a continuation?

Review please?


End file.
